Fatal Destinies
by lady pyro1
Summary: Once of our favorite senshi travels to the feudal era.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Fatal Beginnings

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I finally decided to write a Rei/Sesshouamaru fanfic.

This couple was so obvious I was compelled to write this fanfic. I believe that this couple if written correctly could be great. I believe they have potential. Well, this is my second fanfic, I have ever written and I haven't written in about 4 years. So please I welcome criticism this helps me in becoming a great writer and becoming closer with my reviewers. Please no flames, but I gladly welcome constructive criticism. Well on with the fanfic!

* * *

A woman with long raven hair was walking down the halls of Crystal Tokyo Place. Her pools of violet would intimidate anyone who dared to threaten her friends. Her name was Rei Hino, formerly known as Princess Enyalis Rei of Mars, Goddess of Fire, and she was one of the strongest priestesses that ever lived.

"Rei, Queen Serenity wishes to see you immediately." A woman with long waist length blonde hair, and glistening blue eyes gestured for Rei to follow her.

'I wonder why Serenity has summoned me. I hope Crystal Tokyo isn't in danger'

They finally arrived in the throne room. The rest of the scouts were already present.'What the hell is going on?'

"Rei, you know I love you like a sister. You are one of my best friends." said Serenity

"You and I both know that I feel the same way about you."

"So Rei, why have you taken the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Rei stood there in shock. 'I have not taken the Crystal. How dare Serenity even think that I would do something like that?'

"You honestly believe that I would be capable of doing that? How long have you known me Serenity? How many times have I given up my life, showed my devotion and loyalty to you Serena? How dare you?"

"Serena wouldn't have brought you here if she didn't see you there for herself, Rei." Haruka the, soldier and princess of Uranus declared.

"Serena are you absolutely sure you saw Rei steal the Crystal?" asked Minako princess of Venus and soldier of Love.Rei and Minako had been the closest of friends out of all the sailor soldiers. They had the closest bond other than Rei and Serena. They had told each other everything and would give their lives for each other in a second.

"Minako I'm surprised that you could even ask a question like that after the bond you and I both share. You and Serena should be ashamed of yourself .Do the rest of you feel the same way?"

The rest of the scouts had been in turmoil with their feelings. They all knew Rei for quite a while and it was hard for them to believe that Rei would do something like that, but on the other hand, Serena told them that she had seen Rei with her own eyes take the crystal. They just didn't know who to believe.

"Rei, I saw you with my own eyes. Just tell me why you took it, and everything will be forgotten. ."

"For the last time I did not take the Silver Crystal. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Rei, I think you should calm down. Just tell us why you took the crystal and all will be well." Said Makoto

"So now all of you believe her?"

"Well why shouldn't we? You haven't been around the palace lately and thinking back you always did want to be the leader." Said Ami

"Why I haven't been around the palace lately is none of your concern and as to me being leader, yes, I admit I did want to be leader a long time ago. However that was a long time ago and all of you know that I believe that Serenity is a great leader."

"Rei I'm sorry but if you don't want to tell us where the Crystal is then I'm sorry but we are going to have to punish you" said King Endymion.

"Punish me? Well then all of you know I am not going down without a fight."

"So be it, Jupiter Thunder!"

Rei dodged her attack used her charms to immobilize Jupiter and Mercury before they could attack her again. She felt a punch come at her from Uranus and had to throw a fireball at Uranus but, Neptune hit her with her attack. Before she knew it she was dodging Uranus' sword. Rei saw an open and hit Uranus in the abdomen causing her to black out. Suddenly Rei couldn't move and when she looked down she saw that she was wrapped in Venus' chain. Mina looked back at Rei with hurt filled eyes and whispered an apology and Rei just looked at her in disbelief and just said "I will never forgive you for this."

"Good job Minako. Thank you for your loyalty. Now Rei I have made up my mind. First, I will take you transformation pen."

"Take it I don't care, it won't change who I am"

"Then, you will be sent to another time. With only the clothes on your back, I think that will be sufficient, you will think about what you have done and maybe if I am in a good mood and you decide to give me the crystal I'll have a change of heart."

"Yeah right, I'd rather eat dirt than come back to you traitors."

"Pluto will you do the honors of sending Rei to another time please?"

"Yes my Queen."

At the Time Gates:

"I know you didn't take the Crystal"

"How nice Setsuna, but I don't need your sympathy , you didn't do anything to help me back there so shove it."

"Truth be told you need to go on this journey. It is for your own good."

"Really, do tell."

"Your priestess powers are growing am I correct?"

"Well you do know everything don't you? That's why I was at the temple for a couple of days."

"I know but, trust me you won't regret this trip to the past. It must be done, just try to understand that."

"Whatever."

Pluto opened the portal and Rei was gently pushed in.

Elsewhere:

"Good, I have broken the bond of the scouts I can sense a good amount of distrust between them."

"I don't see why one of them had to be sent here."

"Don't worry; we have the real Queen Serenity in our chambers. Once the scouts find out that is an impostor with them they will try to save the queen and they will need all of the scouts in order the save the Kingdom and the crystal."

"I see I have underestimated you."

"Just wait, I have a feeling that the best is yet to come."

* * *

Well that's it for now, I will try to make chapter 2 a bit longer and update at east once a week. Sneak peak for next chapter: 'Why does this girl look like me and where the hell am I?'


	2. A New Start

Chapter 2: A New Start

Thank you for your reviews. It is well appreciated. I realize that I need to add a little bit of length to my chapters. So that is what I'll do.

Taiyoukaimars: Thank you for reviewing my fanfic! Please update your fic! I'm begging you! It was sooooo good! Please continue! TT.

Ahkneekitten: Thank you for the review, I tried to use some of your advice in this chapter!

marsgoddess1: Yeah, I hate those fics where they make Rei betray the scouts. I thought that it was time for a change

Kitty-kat7685: I'm sorry it couldn't be a Rei/Inu story but there will be some fluffy moments between them

Trp0522: Thank you. I hope you like the second chapter as much!

Now as I have said before, on with the fic!

"Kagome, hurry up will ya!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if you would just slow down a bit, then I wouldn't have to hurry!" She responded. She rode her bike with a struggle to catch up to the silver haired dog demon.

"Will you two quit it? We have no time for arguments. We have to get that jewel shard!" Stated the monk named Miroku.

Their opponent was finally in sight and Inuyasha whipped out his Tetseiga (A/N: sorry I know I spelled that wrong. Can someone get back to me with the correct spelling of his and Sesshoumaru's swords?) "Say goodbye!" He yelled.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" One of the demon's claws came right at him from behind but Sango; the demon slayer cut off his arm and blocked the attack with her boomerang.

"Where is the shard Kagome?"

"In the middle of his back!"

Inuyasha used his wind scar to slice the demon in half and proceeded to take out the jewel shard. Suddenly the demon started to regenerate before he could get it.

"What the hell? Wind scar!"

"Inuyasha, quick take out the shard before he regenerates!" Kagome yelled

"Don't you see that was what I was about to do!"

He took out the shard and handed to back to Kagome. "I'll take care of the rest."

Said Miroku as he used his wind tunnel and sucked in the demon.

"Inuyasha the jewel shards are glowing!" Kagome yelled as the shards glowed brightly and rose from her hand.

"I sense a strange and immense power." Miroku stated

The sky started to get very dark and lightning flashed.

"I don't like the looks of this you guys." said Shippou.

Deep in the forest of the Western Lands, a strong and powerful demon lord looked at the sky as the weather changed. He sensed the strange power as well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I found a cave for us to stay in." an ugly little toad demon told his master.

"Gather Rin and Ah-Un and bring them to the cave while I hunt something for her to eat."

"Yes my lord, but I don't see why have to fend for the human she shouldn't be hungry yet."

"Are you questioning me Jaken?" He said in a deadly tone.

"No- my lord I would never question your wise decisions." Jaken replied hastily.

Sesshoumaru walked over Jaken and proceeded to fetch something for Rin.

'Why he cares so much for that little annoying wench is beyond me'.

"Inuyasha look!" said Kagome pointing to an opening in the sky.

They saw a young beautiful woman falling from the sky. She was wearing clothes similar to Kagome and looked exactly like Kikyou. Inuyasha quickly caught her and looked at the face which looked very similar to his lover fifty years ago.

"She looks just like Kagome and Kikyou." Whispered Sango

"She even looks more like Kikyou than Kagome." said Shippo.

They all stared in awe at the woman who lay unconscious in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha started to walk away with her in his arms.

"Wait Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome yelled.

"To lay her down somewhere out of this weather, we can't just leave her out here can we?"

"I gotta say Inuyasha is actually right for the first time." said Miroku. Sango, Kagome and Shippo just nodded their head in agreement.

They took shelter for the night in a nearby cave out of the dangerous weather.

Inuyasha would check on the girl periodically. Everyone knew that it was the close resemblance that made him concerned about her safety.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Inuysha it's pretty obvious you can't wait for this girl to wake up to ask this girl questions of who she is. One thing I know for sure is that she is from around my time because I know that uniform she has on, it is from another private school in Tokyo."

"Yeah, I guessed that much."

They all fell asleep except for Inuyasha who decided to stay up that night. He just couldn't take his off the raven haired beauty. She started to stir in her sleep whispering words like "Please I didn't take it!" He could tell that she was having a nightmare and started to stroke her long silky hair, something he would do to Kikyou whenever she was uncomfortable.

(a/n: This is not an Inu/Rei, this moment just has to happen to make the story go on You guys will understand later.)

Rin sat in the corner of a cave before a warm fire eating the meat her lord had gotten for her. She stared outside at the stormy night and silently wished that she had a mother around. It's not like she didn't love Lord Sesshoumaru because she did with all her heart. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be alive today, and he provides for her. He is the best father anyone could ever have, even though she wouldn't dare call him that again. The last time she did, his eyes had turned red and he walked away silently. She just wanted female company to hang around and talk with. She dreamt of the princess in the myth her mother would always tell her when she was a baby. The princess could control fire and was very powerful until she was killed in a war for she was a powerful soldier as well. Unfortunately it was her lover who helped to kill her. Even though Rin forgot the name of the princess, she admired her strength, passion, and will to fight till the very end.

"Rin go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night Lord Sesshoumaru." Instantly Rin fell asleep and dreamt of a family.

Sesshoumaru silently watched the child rest. 'Why does this child have such an effect on me? She is just a human, so why do I keep her around? Yet, she is different. She isn't as greedy as other humans and her scent soothes me.' Sesshouamaru didn't dwell on the matter his thoughts went to the power he had sensed earlier that day.

The sun rose and tickled the mountains with its warm fingers. Kagome and the rest awoke and she prepared breakfast.

"Hey you guys, the girl is waking up!" Shippo yelled full of excitement.

The group gathered the young woman as two beautiful violet eyes opened.

"Where am I?' Rei asked. She looked around and her eyes fell on Inuyasha.

"Take this demon!" she yelled as she slapped one of her charms on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Calm down, he is harmless!"

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?"

"My name is Kagome, that is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and last but not least Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at this. "And I don't know why we share such a close resemblance."

"Well, you don't seem to be evil." Rei said, so she released Inuyasha.

"Are you a priestess?" Sango asked.

"Yes I am."

"My dear lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" asked Miroku as he took her hand in his. Not even a second later Miroku wasn't slapped, but punched into a nearby tree.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt." Shippo remarked.

"Can you tell me exactly where I am?" Rei asked Kagome

"You are in the Fuedal Era."

"Ughhhhh, I'm stuck in the past."

"Yes, are you from my time because you go to a private school I know of in Tokyo."

"Well that depends, has Crystal Tokyo been established?"

"Crystal Tokyo? What is that?"

"You will find out with time." Rei replied. (a/n:This is Rei from the manga. She is much prettier in the manga than she is in the anime. Wouln't you guys agree?)

"Why the heck did you put your charm on me wench?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Well why don't you do the math? I'm a priestess and you're a demon. What did you call me?"

"You heard me?" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Inuyasha sit!"

"I see you have a subduing spell on him."

"Yeah, in comes in handy at least once a day. Inuyasha I sense another jewel shard."

"Then let's go!" He replied

"Wait a minute! What is a jewel shard? Where are all of you going?"

"Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style while he carried Kagome on his back as they headed towards battle.

That's it for now, sorry I took so long to update I was away for two whole weeks. But now I'm back. If anyone has any ideas please review. You know that I accept criticism.

Till next time!


	3. Getting Separated

Chapter 3: Getting Separated.

Okay I was experiencing a bit of writer's block but I tried my best to overcome it.

If you guys have any ideas please e-mail me or review because I really do need some. (sweatdrops).Well on with the fic!

* * *

Last Time:

"_Then let's go!" He replied_

"_Wait a minute! What is a jewel shard? Where are all of you going?"_

"_Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style while he carried Kagome on his back as they headed towards battle._

Now:

'Damn this guy is fast,' Rei thought as she was carried in the arms of Inuyasha. She felt the wind play with her hair and felt a wave of freedom. 'I wonder how the scouts are doing… without me.' Her heart clenched at the thought of them. How could they have thought that she would ever steal the Crystal? 'Come on Rei, you need to forget about them. They have proven that they hate you already, and yet I miss them.' Rei thought sadly, no one would replace the bond she had shared with her scouts. She too a quick glance at Inuyasha and their eyes met momentarily. He had a determined look on his face his eyes softened for a split second but left as soon as she saw it.

"Inuyasha up ahead!" Kagome yelled. She noticed what had happened between Inuyasha and Rei, and felt a tip of jealousy. However, Kagome did not dwell too much on the matter. She knew Inuyasha cared about her. 'But what if he starts developing feelings for this girl too? Humph, as if Kikyou weren't enough.' Kagome was deep in her thoughts, until interrupted by the roar of a large demon. It was a large demon with 6 eyes and there was a shard embedded in each.

"There are tiny glass shards in each of his eyes. That is the origin of his power." Rei said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, "You can see the shards too?" Asked Sango

"Yes what makes you think that I can't see them if you guys can?"

"Because we can't!" yelled Inuyasha

"You don't have to shout, I'm not deaf!" She shouted back.

Inuyasha dropped Rei on the floor (since he was carrying her at that moment). His ears were vibrating from her shout. 'And I thought Kagome was bad'

Rei wasn't expecting Inuyasha to drop her on the ground. She felt a tinge of pain on her rear end. "Grrrrrrr, when I get my hands on you." Rei threatened.

The demon roared again "Good, I'll have a nice dinner early." The demon licked his lips as he scanned the group.

"That's what you think!" Inuyasha charged at him with Tetseiga. But his arm darted quickly and slapped Inuyasha away as if he were nothing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sango threw her boomerang at the demon, only to have him snap it like a twig.

"It looks like I will have to take it from here." Said Miroku as he was about to unleash his wind tunnel.

Little did he know, Naraku and his other master had informed him of Miroku's wind tunnel.

So, he quickly knocked him unconscious before he took out the tunnel.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she rushed to his side.

"Well I can't just stand here I have to do something!" Rei exclaimed

"NO, you stay there with Kagome!" Inuyasha told her as he tried his wind scar on the demon but, it failed because the demon dodged it instantly.

"No, I want to help!"

"Ha, you think your little wind scar can defeat me? My masters informed me about everything!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha charged at the demon aiming for his eyes but he grabbed Inuyasha in his arms and started to squeeze Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Rei and Kagome both yelled. Inuyasha cried out in pain as his bones were being crushed by the demon.

"Well you have a weapon so do something!" Rei told Kagome, "We can't just stay and yell his name, that isn't going to do us any good!"

"Your right!" Kagome raised her bow and arrow and took a shot at the demon but missed.

"Let me take a try!" Rei said as the demon kept on squeezing Inuyasha.

She took 6 arrows and placed them in the bow, the demon noticed what she was doing and his arm darted for her. As if it was in slow motion, Rei released the arrows right before the demon slapped her body with such force, she was thrown off a cliff.

Kagome was thrown into a tree, but Rei had gotten most of the impact

The demon shouted in pain, all six of his eyes were punctured and Inuyasha was released. Not wasting time Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar with a cry of victory and destroyed the demon.

He hurried over to Kagome, "Kagome are alright?" His eyes scanned for any sign of Rei.

"Before Rei shot the demon, he hit both of us"

Inuyasha tried to trace her scent but, it was gone.

"Inuyasha, Miroku has been badly hurt!" Sango told him. Blood was bleeding from the back of his head. Inuyasha desperately wanted to look for Rei, but Miroku was in deep trouble .He quickly picked up Miroku and headed to Kaede's village, while Sango and Kagome rode Kiara. Inuyasha silently promised that as soon as Miroku was ok, he would go back and look for Rei immediately.

* * *

'Ughhhh, I hope that I wounded that demon. I would never forgive myself if I didn't'

Rei thought as she plunged into a river and slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile:

Not far away a group of three was walking through the forest. One would never think that a young human girl would be included in this particular group. For the demon, Sesshoumaru hated humans. Nevertheless, this pure soul traveled with the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm hungry." The little girl said to her lord. He stopped and looked at her.

"You ungrateful human! Stop pestering Lord Sesshoumaru! Didn't you eat this morning?" Said the demon, Jaken

"Shut up Jaken." Sessshoumaru said as he gave Jaken an icy glare. Jaken was silenced at once.

"Rin you may go find something to eat. Do not wander too far." Sesshoumaru said in a calm tone.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru! I promise I won't wander too far." Rin smiled happily and ran off.

"Jaken if anything happens to her you won't live to regret it." Sesshoumaru stated in a cold, uncaring tone.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied hastily. He disappeared to catch up with Rin.

Sesshoumaru contemplated on following them. He knew there were low class demons who wouldn't mind having Rin as a meal, or just enjoying the thrill of killing her.

He decided to stay nearby, just in case he had to shed some someone's blood today.

Rin ran to a nearby river and tried in vain to catch some fish, however she caught something else.

* * *

That's it! Yay I did it! Now I can't wait to write the next chapter! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!

Sneak peak for next chapter:

Who is this gorgeous woman? Wait a minute it's a man or male demon I should say!

He is soooooooo handsome, wait a minute what am I thinking, get a hold of yourself Rei! Warning this one is more arrogant than Inuyasha! Who knew that was even possible?

Stick around for next time: Burning Flames meets Freezing Ice!


	4. Burning Flames meets Freezing Ice

I forgot to put this in previous chapters however, I will say it now: I don't own Inuyasha and Sailor moon or their characters. I would love to own Sesshoumaru though .

I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers and all my friends for reviewing my fanfic, and giving me the constructive criticism that I need. I hope that some reviewers of my fanfic will write a Sesshy/Rei Fic of their own one day!

Last Time:

"_Yes my lord." Jaken replied hastily. He disappeared to catch up with Rin._

_Sesshoumaru contemplated on following them. He knew there were low class demons who wouldn't mind having Rin as a meal, or just enjoying the thrill of killing her._

_He decided to stay nearby, just in case he had to shed some someone's blood today._

_Rin ran to a nearby river and tried in vain to catch some fish, however she caught something else._

Chapter 4: Burning Flames meets Freezing Ice!

Rin looked at the handful of ebony hair she had grabbed in the water and screamed in terror. She instantly jumped back, and realized that a woman was in the river. Not wasting anymore time, Rin pulled the woman out just as Sesshoumaru arrived.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I found a woman in the river! Please help her!" Rin pleaded

Sesshoumaru regarded the woman with distaste. He looked at Rin and saw her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at the woman. He picked the strange woman up with his arm and placed her on Ah-Un.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" Jaken asked as he scurried behind Sesshoumaru.

"Do not let me have to remind you of your place Jaken." Sesshoumaru stated in an emotionless tone.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin replied. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would have conceded to her request. She knew he didn't like company or anyone that would slow them down on their journey.

They had been walking for some time and the woman still hadn't come out of unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at the woman. _Why did I allow myself to help nurse a human? This is getting to the point of intolerance. If it wasn't for Rin, I would have left the human. But why am I doing this for Rin? Do I actually care about this child? No, this Sesshoumaru cares for no one! _

"We will rest here and continue at dawn." Sesshoumaru stated as he gracefully took his seat underneath a tree, watching the human intently. She had long raven hair and full cherry lips. He noticed that her clothes were indecent, showing off a nice set of long feminine legs, and shared a resemblance to Inuyasha's wench. He concluded that they probably came from the same village.

Ah-Un gently placed the woman on the grass next to Rin as she snuggled closer to her.

_I hope this pretty lady will be my friend. Maybe she will be friends with Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken too! Then maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will allow her to stay with us forever!_ With these thoughts, Rin fell into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile:

Miroku was being nursed by Lady Keade, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha.

He had just suffered a mild knockout on the forehead and would be fine as soon as he awoke.

"As soon as Miroku wakes up we have to look for Rei. She could be anywhere, and I don't like the thought of that especially with demons roaming around here." said Inuyasha. Kagome agreed with Inuyasha while Sango reminded them that Rei was indeed a priestess and could very well protect herself if necessary.

"We should continue our search for jewel shards while we look for her, so that we don't get off track."

"Alright, we will look for her while we continue our search for the jewel shards." Stated Inuyasha, he didn't like the idea but, he agreed anyway since it was the most sensible thing to do.

* * *

"I still can't believe Rei would betray us. It just doesn't seem right." Minako whispered. She felt terrible and lonely after what had happened with Rei. Things just didn't feel right between the scouts anymore. They seemed divided over those who thought Rei was innocent, while others did not. She sat in her room quietly staring at a picture both of them in the royal garden. She laid back in her bed and sighed. Suddenly Minako heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

"Minako, it is your turn to patrol the east side of crystal Tokyo." Haruka said with a commanding voice.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized it was." She replied solemnly.

"We all know that you and Rei were close, however you can't let that stop you from doing your duty as leader of the inner senshi. She betrayed us and you need to get over it. You cannot let that prevent you from protecting our queen."

"Maybe that is the problem; don't you think Usagi has been acting weird lately? She hasn't even been affected by what Rei has done, and they were close as well. It's almost as if she doesn't care!"

"I'm sure that Usagi is affected by it, but you should also consider that Rei betrayed Usagi by taking the crystal, why should Usagi care if Rei is the one who betrayed her?"

Minako dwelt on the matter. She still had a bad feeling about the whole matter; something just didn't seem right with the situation. Why would Rei steal the crystal now?

Why doesn't Usagi seem to be affected by all of this?

* * *

"This is perfect; Crystal Tokyo is now vulnerable to our attack. Now we can destroy the scouts and focus on Inuyasha."

"There is one problem, it seems that the scout you sent to this time is very powerful, but no matter, she will be destroyed as with the others. I want to make Inuyasha and the rest suffer. I want to see them shed tears of blood; I want to see emptiness in their eyes when I am done with them. I want to break their mind, spirit and soul." Said Naraku

"I will take pleasure in watching all of them suffer with you." said the evil voice, "The queen will suffer while watching her dear senshi die one by one. Once we have the crystal we can make her wish for you to be a full demon."

* * *

Rin woke up and looked at the woman lying beside her. She was so beautiful.

_I hope I grow up to be as beautiful as she is one day. I wonder where Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken are. _Suddenly the woman beside her began to stir, and opened her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes Rin had ever seen. They were a beautiful shade of amethyst that sparkled with curiosity.

"Where am I, what is your name?" she spoke. Rin was so excited she hugged the woman and said "My name is Rin! What's yours? Will you be staying with me? Where are you from? Do you think you can comb Rin's hair so that it could as nice as yours?"

Rei was amused with the child, so young and pure. She radiated a childish sense of inquisitiveness ad she was cute too.

"My name is Rei and I think you have a beautiful name, Rin. If your family allows me to, of course I'll stay with you for a while. As for your hair I'll see what I can do." Rei said while patting the child on the head. She realized that they were both in a beautiful part of the forest. There was the sound of a river nearby and the trees were bearing leaves with hues of the autumn season.

"I can't wait until you meet Lord Sesshoumaru! He takes good care of Rin along with Jaken, since Rin has no parents." Rin said anxiously.

"Well then I can't wait to meet your guardians." Rei answered, when a voice interrupted them from their peaceful moment.

"Rin, I found a hot spring for you to bathe in, you may go but do not stray far." said the cold, monotonous voice. Rei turned around to face the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The person had golden eyes, with long, silver hair, which looked like silk and her hands desired a touch, not only that but the person was elegantly dressed and radiated a strong demonic aura. She was stunned speechless, and that was something that rarely happened to her. _Is this really a man? How can a man be so beautiful? Yet he is very cold and emotionless .He reminds me of Inuyasha._

"Rin get back, this demon is very powerful." Rei stood up guarding Rin.

"No, this is Lord Sesshoumaru, he would never do anything to harm Rin!" she said

"Rin this is Lord Sesshoumaru? This is your guardian?" This was the second time Rei was stunned as she looked from Rin to this demon. _This is strange, he is a full demon who radiates power and coldness, and yet he takes care of Rin. What is going on? _

"Rin go now." He commanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin replied and happily went her way, waving to Rei.

Now it was just the two of them alone. Sesshoumaru looked at the human with interest. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but nevertheless he saw her as a weak, inferior being.

"What did you think you could do to help Rin even if I was to kill her? I would kill you in an instant." Sesshoumaru said while looking at the girl with a cold stare. Rei looked at him with anger swelling in her, "Do not underestimate me demon. That will be the worst mistake you ever make, and one you probably wouldn't live to regret."

"Is that so? You need to learn some respect." Sesshoumaru stated as he appeared before her in an instant with a striped hand at her throat, holding her up against a tree. Rei didn't expect him to act this quickly; she started to feel a trickle of fear. She was struggling to breathe and started to feel helpless for the first time. _I will not let this demon think that I am weak, I will not give up! _Suddenly she released a burst of spiritual energy, which pushed him back and he landed on his two feet gracefully. Rei put her arm to her throat and said harshly, "I told you not to underestimate me." Sesshoumaru said nothing, as he summoned his whip to teach this bitch a lesson she wouldn't forget.

Author's note: Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while but having two AP classed, and Chemistry honors really takes a lot out of you.

I will try to review earlier next time, I want to say thank you to all of my reviews because there was a time I wanted to give up on this fanfic and you guys are the ones that helped me to go on, and now I know I will finish this fanfic, no matter how long it takes! . Thanks everyone!I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really tried to give more descriptions and go in detail with the surroundings and the characters . Please tell me what things I need to work on to make this fanfic better for you guys! Thanks!


	5. Fight of the passionate souls

Author's note: Well I'm back again for another chapter, I hope all of you love reading this fanfic as much as I love writing it! Well I don't own Inuyasha, although if I did, a lot of crazy things would happen in the show . Please I remind you all to review so that I know what aspects of the fanfic need improvement and feedback with ideas! Well enough of this babbling, on with the Fic! (I know the name of this chapter is cheesy --;)

I've also decided that Rei is going to have a mixture of personalities meaning, that this story is going to be based on a mixture of her personality throughout the manga and the anime.

_Recap:_

"_Is that so? You need to learn some respect." Sesshoumaru stated as he appeared before her in an instant with a striped hand at her throat, holding her up against a tree. Rei didn't expect him to act this quickly; she started to feel a trickle of fear. She was struggling to breathe and started to feel helpless for the first time. I will not let this demon think that I am weak, I will not give up! Suddenly she released a burst of spiritual energy, which pushed him back and he landed on his two feet gracefully. Rei put her arm to her throat and said harshly, "I told you not to underestimate me." Sesshoumaru said nothing, as he summoned his whip to teach this bitch a lesson she wouldn't forget._

Chapter 5: Fight of the Passionate Souls!

He stood with his whip, a smirk of cruelty graced on his lips. Rei looked in his eyes, and could see no sign of emotion. Her hair blew with the autumn breeze as a leaf fell on the floor. The leaf touched the floor, and the whip lashed out to her body. A soft gasp escaped her supple lips, as she watched the weapon travel towards her. Fortunately, due to her abilities of being a sailor senshi she was able to evade the attack, which took a few stands of her hair.

_OK Rei, think quickly, this demon has the desire to kill you right now. What are you going to do about it,_ she thought. Rei quickly drew out some of her ofuda scrolls (A/U:Hopefully I spelt that correctly and if I didn't, could someone please clarify?) and threw some at him, which he dodged easily. _What is with this guy, why does he hate humans so much, damn he is fast!_ Rei was interrupted with a searing pain in the middle of her back, "Son of a bitch!" she yelled in pain.

"That I am." He replied monotonously, with a hint of arrogance and sarcasm.

Rei quickly took off running, trying to think of a way to defeat this demon. _If only I had my senshi transformation pen with me right now!_ Her legs were starting to ache since she didn't quite recover fully from the fall from the cliff. Sesshoumaru found this highly amusing as he followed her with ease. He felt his inner demon taking over from the rush of dominance in the game of the predator and prey. He appeared before her

with the same cruel smirk on his face.

"Your lesson begins now." With a slight movement of his arm, his whip struck her across her chest. Rei stumbled and grasped her uniform shirt, now ripped across the chest with the poison from the whip, exposing her bra slightly torn, and fresh pooling blood from the wound. Rei remembered an incantation her grandfather taught her to form a barrier. She quickly whispered words of

the spell and her body started to glow forming a red aura. Sesshoumaru watched with interest, as Rei's eyes became glazed as she chanted. Sesshoumaru sped towards her and was blown back instantly. _This priestess is powerful, unfortunately she hasn't mastered the extent her power yet. _He tried again pushing his arm against the barrier, and to his amusement he was breaking it! _No! This can't be! _Rei became worried and used all of her strength to keep the barrier up. This made Sesshoumaru push harder against the barrier even though it was scalding his skin as he pushed.In a couple of moments he destroyed the barr he destroyed it.

"Master Jaken, I wonder where Sesshoumaru-sama is with Rei-chan. I hope they've become good friends, I'm going to check up on them right now!" said Rin as she ran in the direction where she last saw her master.

"Rin you come back here! Rin! Damn that ungrateful child!" cursed Jaken as she scurried after her with Ah-Un.

In Crystal Tokyo

All of the senshi were in the royal throne room it was rather quiet as they were discussing the attacks from the new enemies.

"My Queen, what is wrong, you haven't been acting yourself lately." Mina asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Why my dear Venus, what do you mean?" asked the Queen, in a pleasant, yet cold tone. The scouts listened with interest as to where Venus was heading with this. They all noticed Usagi acting weird lately, but thought it was due to Rei's betrayal.

Setsuna sighed; knowing all to well this was going in a direction of chaos. Unfortunately, she could do nothing about it, as the Goddess of Time, and daughter of Chronos, she could not abuse her power. Instead she comforted herself knowing that it would all turn out right in the end, if everything went accordingly.

"What I mean is, you are not thinking in the best interest of the Kingdom. All of the battle strategies you want us to use end up leaving the kingdom even more vulnerable to attack. It's almost as if you want to destroy the kingdom!"

"Minako, how could you even think that Usagi would do that? Have you not forgotten that Usagi is trying to recover from the disloyalty of one of our own? One who was filled with enough greed to want to steal the crystal and in turn making our kingdom open to attack! Even now, we do not know what Rei has done with the crystal!" yelled Makoto.

"Silence Makoto, you think I don't want to believe our Queen? But I have not once seen her weep or mourn. The Usagi I now, would never give up on one of her friends no matter what! She would never doubt her senshi!"

"Minako, you do not know the extent of my pain. I loved Rei with all of my heart. Ever since I could remember she has had this slight desire for power. This is why I know she took the crystal. Every minute I weep, and wonder how our senshi of fire is coping with her punishment. Believe me when I say that it is taking all of my will to not just forgive her this instant. My pain is the only thing that is holding me back." Usagi looked toward the ground and walked towards the doors of the throne room and with one last look at her senshi she walked out.

"Minako, we all know you are having a hard time coping with the situation, but so is our queen you just have to understand that Rei has betrayed us," reasoned Ami. Minako couldn't bare the thought of just letting go. Deep down in her heart she just knew that it wasn't right. Something was wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

_No, how could he have broken my barrier! I can't die now! _Rei struggled to breathe as Sesshoumaru's arm found its way around her neck again. Her body was being pushed against the bark of the tree. She was too weak to fight; the poison was burning her flesh and draining her energy.

"Foolish human to think you would stand a chance against me." Sesshoumaru said as he clenched his fist even tighter around her wind pipe.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru please STOP!" **Rin ran to the scene and held on to Sesshoumaru's leg. She started crying uncontrollably, and begged him to stop.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and thought, _Why is this child making me feel guilty? Why do I suddenly want to spare this human's life? Am I really going this soft? _

_"_Please Lord Sesshoumaru, please…" Rin begged as she looked at him pleadingly. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman and released her. She fell onto the floor unconscious yet again. Rin ran towards her and looked at her wound. It looked nasty and it would have to be treated really fast if she was going to live. She broke down crying again. She didn't know anything about treating a wound like this. She was only a child and didn't want Rei to die.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" called Jaken panting as he emerged from the bushes.

"Jaken, carry Rin to the nearest village and retrieve some bandages and herbs," instructed Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at him with hopeful eyes and got up from the unconscious woman. Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru with disbelief.

"But my Lord, Why help this human wench?"

"Do not question me Jaken." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked at the woman.

"Yes my Lord, I shall return immediately. Come Rin." Rin walked towards Jaken. She took one last glance at Rei and left.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the body on the ground and picked it up gently. He carried her to a lake nearby where he could clean her wound. He looked at her as she stirred in her slumber. The only thing that would cure the poison in her body was his saliva. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly at the thought of having to use his saliva on a human. _This wench better be thankful to Rin for saving her life. _

Alright I managed to get this chapter out. I want to thank one of my reviewers for their advice on adding a bit more description in my fic. I tried to add a bit more description in my fic. Hopefully it has made a difference for the writing. I would like some feedback from you guys. I am trying to be more descriptive now. So please tell me what you think about the change. I'm not making any promises but I will try my best to update this fic at a faster pace since it is the summer. I would like some ideas from you guys for my fic. I don't want Sesshoumaru to just fall in love with Rei easily, and neither will she. It is going to take time. I'm trying to stick to character, so if you have any ideas I'm all ears.

I'm trying to figure out who I am going to pair Minako with. I am not sure if I am going to pair her with anyone at all. I was thinking about Kouga at first. But now I do not know. So I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Thank you.


	6. Lecher!

Oh my Gosh, I am so happy to be back again! I was debating on rewriting the fic, but I thought against it. I believe that once you start something, you finish it to the end. That is just what I intend to do! Hope you guys are ready for chapter 6, cause here it is!

Recap:

_Sesshoumaru__ walked towards the body on the ground and picked it up gently. He carried her to a lake nearby where he could clean her wound. He looked at her as she stirred in her slumber. The only thing that would cure the poison in her body was his saliva. __Sesshoumaru__ sighed inwardly at the thought of having to use his saliva on a human. __This wench better be thankful to __Rin__ for saving her life. _

* * *

Chapter 6: You lecher!

He used his claws to gently rip her shirt in order to get better look at her wounds, noticing the undergarment she wore to hold up the assets of her upper body. Sesshoumaru wondering which the village the onna may have came from due her attire; quickly dismissing the thought he began the task at hand, using his saliva to heal the poison that began to seep within her blood. Any onlooker would have been shocked upon looking at the sight of the demon lord with blood red eyes and his actions.

'Father must be rolling in his grave' He thought, his mind intent on getting the process over with as quickly as possible, was just about finished upon observing the green wounds being healed and the woman making sounds apparently from having a nightmare.

She dreamt of her fellow senshi. The kingdom falling apart, but no sight of Usagi anywhere. There was nothing she could do, she was absolutely powerless against this evil. She felt her heart freeze upon the aura given off form the source of evil. This was no ordinary enemy. Her queen surely wouldn't be able to purify this enemy like she had done with countless others they had faced.

No. This enemy was sinister. Would kill for pleasure. Pure evil.

Thrived from torturing people and making them experience the utmost amount of pain possible. Hearing screams of victims sounding like music to its ears.

NO.

This enemy was one you could show no mercy. For it would never learn its lesson. It would just keep shedding blood. There was nothing she could do about it. Only watch as she heard cries of help for the sailor soldiers everywhere. Where were they? What had happened to them? What about Minako? Was she alright? Something gently pulled her back to reality. A feeling of something warm on her skin. It felt good. Strangely pleasurable. She relished in it.

Rei let out a soft moan of delight. (Oh my god, didn't know I had it in me ) Rei cracked open her eyes, and her vision was fell upon the demon on her chest, licking the same wounds her had inflicted upon her. Her mortification quickly turned into rage,as she thought _How dare he try to take advantage of me!!!_

She lifted her hand and slapped Sesshoumaru with all her might resulting in a sickening SMACK.

* * *

"Sit boy!" yelled the girl, out of frustration, aggravation, and annoyance. Honestly she didn't know how much more of this she could handle. Inuyasha could be such a pain at times. When he wasn't annoying her directly, he was annoying her by comparing her to Kikyou. Granted he may not have stated it at times, but just from the distant look he held in her eyes when he would stare at her from time to time, told her that he was looking at an image of the past.

A Memory.

Yes that was all she would probably be. She could never measure up to the great Priestess Kikyou. When would he see her for who she was? Kagome. That was her name.

Kagome. A woman who loved him with all her heart.

"Yet another day of our journey" sighed the monk. A simultaneous sigh was heard from both Sango and Shippo beside him.

"Bitch," muttered Inuyasha under his breath. Unknown to him , Kagome had heard him and smiled.

"Kagome, don't-"his plea was cut off as a mantra of "sits" were heard throughout the forest, along with a chain of thuds. The other members of the party just groaned and thought this was indeed going to be a very long day indeed.

They had come across a village where they would try to find shelter. Miroku, of course telling a lie about an evil presence in the house, and thus the villagers allowing the group to stay the night, in hopes of getting rid of whatever evil spirit resided in their village.

"Well Miroku, although you may be a lecher at times, you sure know how to lie to get your way through." Inuyasha said while yawning and taking his place in the corner, with his Tessaiga by his side.

Miroku was too tired to respond to Inuyasha, the blow he had received during the fight still hadn't fully healed and he just didn't want a headache. Sango and Kagome had settled themselves into their blankets after wishing the others good night and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Unknown to the group, there was an evil presence in the village, the only problem was, they wouldn't sense it until it was too late.

* * *

Back in Crystal Tokyo

Things between the scouts weren't getting any better. The statements which should have been ignored weren't. Things tended to get a bit personal. The situation only got worse as time progressed; some ceased speaking with each other as a whole, others like Minako, decided to spend as much time of the palace as much as possible. She found herself in either her personal Venetian garden full of yellow daffodils sitting and pondering about the welfare of her best friend.

'Rei, I wonder what you are doing right now. How are you faring off without your powers? Have you made any new friends? Have you moved on and forgotten about us? Will I ever be able to see you again? Will you ever forgive me?' Her mind raced, with these unanswered questions.

She couldn't help but notice life becoming dull and dreary without her fiery spirited friend. Even the arguments she would have with either her or Usagi, she missed dearly. Minako couldn't fathom why Usagi didn't seem affected by this, it just seemed odd and out of character. How could Usagi even be capable of doing something like this she didn't know; the queen would much rather harm herself than do anything to any one of her close friends.

Everyone knew that both Minako and Usagi had a special bond with Rei. Both relationships being a bit different but, equal in strength just the same. Just as Haruka and Michiru shared a certain bond, though theirs were bit to close and personal. Setsuna shared a bond with Rini and Hotaru. Makoto and Ami shared a certain bond as well. But in the end all of them were like sisters. She just sad feeling that something sinister was about to happen, 'If only Rei were here, she would probably been able to sense the danger if it was coming.' She sighed and allowed herself to drift into a slight slumber, heavens knew she needed it.

In another part of the palace Usagi slowly walked down the hall, and entered a room. She had just finished having lunch with Endymion and didn't waste any time in going someplace quiet and away from all the others. She quietly locked the door and walked towards a gigantic mirror which reflecting someone with an evil intent her eyes. The mirror transformed to reveal Naraku and her master beside him.

"Everything is going according to plan master. The scouts are having a hard time protecting the kingdom from various attacks without their unity; and no one suspects anything."

"Excellent. Soon the castle will fall, and despair and torment will be cast above the land; in a utopia of dark hatred. Isn't that right Naraku?"said the figure looking over to his accomplice.

"Ofcourse. The scouts will be out of your way, while Inuyasha and his friends out of mine."

Then I will get rid of you' thought Naraku. He glanced at his accomplice. Whom had approached him not too long ago suggesting they work together to defeat their common enemy. Anyone who got in their way with creating a world full of pain and despair.

**Killing all hope**. **Darkening all light**. Getting rid of anyone who stood in their way.

What made him so willing to work with their mysterious creature?

Was it because of their common pleasure of seeing people in pain? The way they both wanted the same thing so badly; both were willing to go through any lengths to get it? Or was it because of his piped interest in the fact that his accomplice was a woman who shared these goals with him? A Woman. Who would've thought. Then again, women were such complex creatures. Once he discovered the existence of these sailor soldiers, he was surprised at first by their power for being just human. Although the one in the feudal ere seemed to have the powers of a priestess. Just like Kikyou.

That wretched name just left a bad taste in his mouth. He despised her. Hated her. He thought he had gotten rid of her. She ended up surviving the sea of miasma. This proved to be quite troubling for him. He didn't like the idea of three potentially powerful priestesses being around.

_I have to get rid of them. I will not tolerate unnecessary trouble caused by things that could have been avoided._ He had been opposed to the idea of sending one of them to this era. But if they didn't she would have foreseen their plan and attacks. They couldn't let that happen now could they?

Why did Naraku agree to work with this woman? He would never think about passing up the opportunity of attaining the sister of the Shikon Jewel.

The Silver Crystal.

* * *

There you have it I tried to dig into the surface of some of our characters. This fanfic is going to have so many twists that I am potentially thinking about it is making my head spin. I am wondering how to fit it all in this plot. Ugh. I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. I have spring vacation from college so I was able to finish this chapter. No matter what I am going to finish his fanfic. I am determined to. No matter what. So stop by and leave a review telling me what ya think! How I can make chapters better. What you guys would possibly like for me to include. Anything helps. Arigatou! Ja mata! 


End file.
